Shuriken S High
by xKuraixAkegatax
Summary: Me and Himokchan16 made this story during school.We made our own characters:Hikaru,Kurai,Karui,KuroShinra,Yuki,Akuma.We put our characters in the Naruto world and their causing trouble,drama,and doing dumb things.Their are going to be alot of surprizes...
1. Their arrival

Shuriken S. High

A group of three, 16 year-old teenagers were coming home from their school: Kunai High. There was 2 girls and 1 boy in that group. The boy was driving a black RAM truck. The boy had bangs covering his eyes, but he had one eye uncovered, he had red and gold/amberish highlights in his hair, he had a pale tan, green eyes with gold tints in it. His eyes can turn grey and blue. He had on black cargo pants with a black long sleeve shirt under a short sleeve grey shirt, he had on black and white vans. He looked like he was 16 and was 5'7". His name was Karui Shibo Taiyo, he had on a silver bracelet that had his name on it : Karui Shibo A.

Karui's sister, Kurai Kosei Taiyo, his triplet. She was 5'5", green eyes that had gold tints in them making it look like they sparkle , and her eyes sometimes turn grey and blue. Her hair went to her lower back, she had bangs that framed her face and most covered her left eye the others framed the right side of her face, she has red, amber, and some silver, and purple highlights in her hair. Her skin was a pale tan, black painted nails, and red lips. She had on a black tank top with a winged cross with a broken heart and a bloodied rose, black caprice with skulls and crosses on the sides, and black combat boots. A choker necklace : two skeleton hands holding a chain holing a cross. She had on fingerless gloves, a silver bracelet with moon and star symbols. Another silver bracelet with her name on it : Kurai Kosei A. She had a black bracelet, and other bracelets, also she had eyeliner and her hair in layers.

And the 2nd girl had black hair that went to her mid-back, her bangs covered her left eye, she had red, purple, amber hilights like Kurai. Her name was Hikaru Shiori Taiyo, she had pink lips and was 5'5", pale tan like Kurai & Karui, her eyes were green with tints of gold. Here eyes can turn grey and blue like her siblings. Hikaru's hair was in layers too. She was wearing a white shirt with elegant unknown Japanese characters on it, black caprice and black, purple, and white converse. She had a silver bracelet that had sun and cloud symbols on it, and another silver bracelet that had her name on it : Hikaru Shiori A., then she had a white bracelet too, and others also. She had on black eyeliner too. Hikaru had the yang symbol as a necklace while Kurai had on the yin symbol as a necklace, Karui had the yin too.

"Today is awesome!" Kurai said "Why?" Kurai asked "Because its Thrusday and tomorrows Friday, then we have a week off from school next week, so we have time to practice our songs." Kurai said, they were close to home. When they parked in the drive way, there was a limo in front of the house. "I wonder who's here?" Hikaru mused "Somebody that wants to buy grandma's bakery, again." Kurai & Karui said at the same time.

When Karui, Kurai, and Hikaru got inside they saw a woman with black hair that went to her lower-back, she had purple and silver hilights, her bangs framed her face, pink/red lips, eyeliner, blue eyes that sparkle with baby blue tints. She was 5'6" with a black skirt, and black silk tanktop, and black tiny jacket, and black heels, and a mysterious crystal pendant.

The man beside the woman had black hair, his bangs were brushed aside from his green eyes, he had a pale tan as well , he wore black dress pants, a green silk shirt, black dress shoes. He had red and gold/amber highlights, the man was at-least 5'9", he looked like he was in his late 30's, like the woman. The both looked gorgeous and handsome.

"My darlings!" the woman said looking at Hikaru, karui & Kurai; they all threw questioning glances at their grandma. "Karui, Kurai, Hikaru, I would like you to meet your birth parents; Yuki Hanna Akegata, your mother and your father, Akuma Kustu Akegata." Their grandma Suiren said "Why are we just meeting them now." Kurai said "We agreed that you would be living with us when all of you turn 16." Akuma said. "Why weren't we told, until now?" Karui said "We had some family troubles." Yuki said sadly. "Your older brother, Kuroshinra, but call him Shinra for short, he's already packing your things." Akuma said Hikaru mused "I-am I….we're leaving? No warning? Like right now!" "Yes, your going to be living with us." Akuma and Yuki said.

All their belongings were packed. Karui, Kurai, Hikaru hugged their grandma Suiren "Bye grandma." They all said. "Thank you for taking care of them, mother." Yuki said hugging Suiren. Yuki, Akuma, Shinra, Karui, Kurai, and Hikaru got in the limo and drove into a giant estate: with a giant black gate, a huge concrete drive way, flowers, stone paths. Hikaru stayed quiet looking at her lap and said "Why?" so quietly only that Kurai heard "Why what?" Kurai asked "We finally get to live with our parents." Kurai said, they got out of the limo, butlers took their stuff in their new rooms. "And look….we're moving away from everyone." "We'll somehow get over it." Kurai said. Hikaru shook her head and quietly went to the back yard. The back yard had 2 pools, a giant patio, couple of sakura trees, a giant kio pond and lots of flowers: rose bushes, lilacs, poppies, lilies, violets, mostly every kind of flower in various colors, even blue and black roses, and garden stone paths with stepping stones and some mini brigdes. Hikaru sat under a weeping willow. "I think Karu doesn't like it here." Kurai said very quietly, nobody heard. She went inside.

Kurai went up a flight of marble stair and took a turn to the right after a very long hallway, and walked into her room, it had black wallpaper with white and blue roses and a forest scenery with lots of roses. Her room had a black carpet and a mini sapphire blue carpet, a black desk and a black rolling chair with a black laptop with sakura petal designs on it. Sapphire blue curtains with black lacing with white rose designs, her bad was a king size with a black background with blue lacing and white turning blue rose designs on the comforter, black bed sheets with blue and white, on either side of her bed their was a night stand with a black, blue, white lamp, one had her alarm clock and a picture. Her closet was a walk in closet, 5 giant black bookshelves, a huge admire with 3 mirrors, a lot of draws and some things to hang her jewelry and a make up kit called 'ulta': had different color eye shadow, eyeliner, lipstick, lip gloss and other make up stuff. She had her own giant bathroom : a giant bathtub in the ground, a shower with blue and black curtain with white flower designs, white tiles with blue crescent moon designs on them and black little carpets, a blue laundry hamper. A shelf filled with face clearing kits, hair brushes, towel that were blue, white, and black. Her sink/counter was black marble with a silver faucet, giant mirror, soap dispenser and draws filled with other stuff. In her room she had a mini living room with a flat screen t.v. with a short shelf filled with movies and a couple of game systems with video games, there was a coffee table and a couch and 2 armchairs.

She looked out her window but didn't see Hikaru...


	2. Where are they now?

Shuriken S. High

And didn't see Hikaru under the tree anymore. Curiosity got her and she heard yelling. "Why now?" "Hikaru calm down." "No…I-I…" She heard the door slam. "HIKARU!"

'Oh crap' Kurai thought. Kurai ran to Rui's (Karui's) room and yelled "Hikaru *pant* ran *pant* away!". Karui got up and Kurai followed Karui outside. "Yuki, Akuma, Hikaru ran away!" Karui yelled, Yuki teared up while Akuma frowned.

With Hikaru….

Hikaru panted. She ran to place she'd feel at ease. She knocked on the door and saw a surprised Temari. "hikaru? What are you doing here?"

Hikaru said "I ran away from home."

Kankuro saw Hikaru and smiled and said "Hikaru!" and hugged her.

"Where's Kurai and Karui?" Temari asked."At home." Hikaru said.

Kankuro said "Well come on in." Gaara came in the living room and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Hikaru? You're Grandma said you moved." Gaara said. "We did but to our biological family, the Akegato." Hikaru said, then her phone rang: Kurai.

With Kurai…..

'_Where's Karu?' _ Kurai thought _'Why would she leave?" _"Please pick up Karu." Kurai pleaded quietly. Kurai got her keys to her new motorcycle.

With Hikaru…..

"Yeah I moved but I ran away." Hikaru said

"Why'd you do that?" Temari demanded.

"Can I just stay over? Please?" Hikaru asked. Gaara said "Okay, fine."

With Kurai…

'_Hikaru is so childish.'_ Kurai thought, then she got on her motorcycle and drove out of the city limits to a nice little cottage. Grandma Suiren was there. "Grandma!" Kurai yelled running towards Suiren and hugging her.

With Hikaru….Hikaru's pov…

I sat on Temari's bed watching her get online. "What are you looking up?" Temari sighed.

"You walked from there *she pointed to the screen to the dot on the screen* to here?" Temari said/yelled.

"You're on Google Map? And yeah so?" I said while Temari's face palmed.

With Kurai…..

Surien had made a giant cheesecake with giant strawberries on it. "Is this for me?" Kurai asked. Suiren nodded and said "Yes."

With Hikaru...her pov

I put my sleeping bag on the floor next to Temari's bed. I sighed and said "Temari?"

Temari said "Yeah Hikaru?"

I said "I think I have to go to another school."

Temari smiled, "You can still runaway here evewry once-in-a-while." She said

I nodded, "Maybe I should go 'home' now." I got up waving goodbye.

With Karui…his pov..(their brother)

I was sitting on a red chair tapping my foot nervously. I heard the door crack open and I got up and went over to the door. "Hikaru? Where's Kurai?" I asked. Hikaru put her jacket on a chair and shrugged.

"Where were you?" I demanded and she shrugged again. I let out a frustrated sigh.

'_First I lose Hikaru, then Kurai, now I have Hikaru but now Kurai is still GONE!'_ I thought running my hand through my hair.


End file.
